


Tell Me

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [5]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy gets some inspiration for a night of fun with April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Early posting because I'm not sure if I'll be here for an actual Friday post. Regular schedule resuming for everything next week!
> 
> I answered a bunch of headcanons on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) a while back, and mentioned something about the power dynamic between A/A. I said something about direction and this happened I guess?

"You're sure this is cool?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, you never pick new stuff," April said, nudging him with her shoulder. "You can choose whatever you want."

"I know the rules," he shrugged her off and returned to thinking way too hard about this.

Early on, they learned that as long as they both went into it comfortable with each other then basically nothing was off limits. They had safe words, and April did plenty of research beforehand, but what really mattered was in the end they made sure to talk about it. Whatever happened the night before, or just minutes prior, they found they could come to really simple agreements on most things: April was a little more adventurous with the things she wanted to initially try, but in the end they both agreed that most of those things were either off-limits or for special occasions.

Now, it was Andy's turn. He hadn't ever really been good at figuring this stuff out because to him "plain" sex was just as awesome as any of the weirder things they tried out. April couldn't argue with him on that front, but she continually tried to push him into trying to come up with stuff.  _  
_

"Maybe you just need some inspiration," she whispered to him, leaving a small wet trail across his earlobe.

Instead of continuing, she broke away from him and stepped back. Andy never knew what to expect from his wife, even now, but all she did was walk further away and go down to her knees. Without stopping or breaking eye contact, she eventually stooped to all fours and began a slow crawl towards him in his overly large flannel shirt she was wearing.

"Sure," Andy managed to get out, watching his wife clamber forward.

Once upon a time, April had suggested letting Andy take control for a night. Not that he was perpetually submissive, and when she explained it to him - the strange combination of arousal, thrill, and anxiety - he almost got what she was getting at. Watching her slow movements towards him, arms lifting to let her palms gently down while her knees carried her forward, he definitely understood.

When she reached him, her hands fell on his knees all while never breaking eye contact.

"Any ideas?" she intoned, the low hum of her voice sending chills through Andy.

He swallowed hard and nodded. 

 

* * *

 

This time there wasn't any research, or any special care taken save for their chosen safe word, before April had returned to the room. Andy was so close to regretting his decision until he saw her in the doorway. She had pushed it open and resumed the position from earlier - crawling - and was down to the plain black underwear instead of the big flannel shirt she was wearing before. None of the stuff he expected in this situation was there - no weird chains or collars or anything like that.

After a few feet of movement, crawling with exaggerated motions of her shoulders, she turned to face him. He stayed sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore how hard he already was just from watching her body move across the floor. Not giving him any time to reconsider, April bowed down again. Staring, he couldn't take his eyes off of the valley between her breasts gravity was only helping to create.

"So...uh," he coughed out, unable to shift his gaze. "What do I do?"

"That's not how this works, Andy," she complained, rolling her eyes. 

"So what happens?" he asked.

"Tell me," she said low enough that he only barely caught it. "Tell me what you want."

Those words alone could have done him in, but he was starting to understand what April liked about direction. He always assumed that was just because he wasn't doing something right and she wanted him to change position for that reason, but maybe she just liked telling him what to do. Maybe she just liked the control. Andy's thoughts were scattered from the sudden understanding that he had to tell her what to do.

"I wanna watch you," is what instantly came out of his mouth, his words forceful if a little wobbly.

"You wanna watch me do what?" she drawled, continuing that shamble that made the curve of her back roll. "You have to tell me what you want me to do, Andy."

"I wanna watch you come," he groaned, finding an iron grip on the sheets when April bit her bottom lip and a ghost of a smile found its way on her face.

"How?" she crawled forward again until she reached him.

Andy was unbelievably hard against the sweatpants, and April clearly saw that when she leaned her head down and rested her mouth against him through the thin fabric. Hissing, Andy clutched the covers harder and tried to focus on the question. He wanted to feel her in his hands, wet and begging for him, but if anything he was going to be begging for her before the night was out. Her large, brown eyes were focused on him the whole time while Andy stared longingly down her back and wanted nothing more than to rip off the black material hiding her from him.

"I want you to come for me, I wanna watch you do it," Andy slurred and grunted when she moved from his dick and sat back on her knees.

April grinned, making a noise that sounded vaguely like a grunt of approval, and stood up to walk over to the bed. Andy followed her with his eyes, watching the way her ass rose and fell as she walked slowly to where their pillows were. Lying down, she could stretch without reaching Andy. At first he thought she was going to tease him, clamp her legs shut and call him over with one curling finger, but she only sat there.

Instead of stretching out, April kept her legs close to her before spreading them wide for Andy to watch. He could feel heat rising in his chest and every drop of blood make its way downward, a reaction ingrained in him at the mere sight of her.

Still, she never moved the bit of fabric fully off of her body and instead brushed it aside - her fingers trailing across her lips while they made the journey, eliciting a short breathy noise from the both of them at nearly the same time - until she was plainly revealed to him. He only caught the small bundle of her clit for a moment before she had let her palm rest against it. He at least wanted to watch her run the hand down the rosy flesh he desired so much. Another deep breath came from her when her hand started steady movements.

Even as she stayed sat up, one hand moving along her stomach as April continued the quickening pace of her fingers and palm interwoven, Andy couldn't stop the push of will that told him to just cover the distance and replace her hands with his mouth. But watching April's slender fingers work her pussy in circular motions was too enthralling a sight to ignore. The only thing that was bothering him was April either closing her eyes or occasionally looking up. He wanted to see all of her, watch her eyes, when she came for him.

"Look at me," he found himself saying, this time without the tremble in his voice.

Her eyes shot up to meet his and he saw her hand visibly speed up. Along with that, April's voice melted into a long, hanging moan. She arched into her fingers, her stomach rising and forcing her middle finger to ride along one of her smooth traces, until Andy knew he was practically bursting through his own pajamas. 

Watching her dip two fingers inside, delving deep and lingering a few times before returning to their previous movements, Andy let staggered breaths out when her fingers glistened. He quickly slid his pants off and let himself stick out in the air, taking a bit of pride in April struggling to maintain eye contact while he tried not to let his hand take over and finish things too early.

"Do you want to-" April started, her eyes closed and breaths deepening.

"Good girls only speak when spoken to," he couldn't help himself, saying whatever came to his mind first.

Any other time those words would have either made her get mad or laugh at him. This time, her breasts shuddered from the harsh breath she took combined with a burst of speed as she fingered herself again. This time she kept them inside, faster than before with no intention of slowing down.

But eventually her hand did come to a halt, and at first Andy thought he was playing into the character too much, but then he saw her chest rise in erratic patterns and she pushed her head back into the pillows. She continued to buck into her fingers, letting out sporadic moans and closing her eyes, until she was taking heavier breaths after the sudden orgasm.

Letting her fall back into staid breaths from the comedown, Andy didn't know where this was supposed to end up.

"C'mere," he said probably too softly for the character, but then April made her way across the sheets on fours again.

He took her hand, the one just recently inside her, and brought it up to his mouth. Saving his words for when they'd be more important he left her hand to hand against his lips, opening up and expectant, until she pressed her finger inside. The instant her still soaked digits made headway, pushing inside and rolling on his tongue, the deliciously acrid combination made Andy move up to his knees instinctively. Taking this as a hint, April's other hand found his cock and began pumping him underhanded, slowly. The taste, the feeling of her nails digging into his head on the way up, and April's unwavering stare were a disastrous combination. 

He knew he was going to come far too quickly - this had to last longer - so he brushed her hand away and closed the distance between their bodies. He could feel her through the underwear against him, the warmth and welcoming wetness against the ridge of his dick, but he pushed his hand downwards instead. Dipping his own middle finger around, gathering her in waves, he brought that hand to her mouth.

Andy nodded, and then she pulled his finger into her own mouth. At first she took the initiative and bobbed her head slightly, running her tongue along his finger, until she stopped and stared into his eyes. Understanding, or thinking he knew where this was going, he pumped into her mouth. Sliding against her teeth, pushing into her cheek, and making sure not to go deep enough to cause an adverse response, a twitch informed Andy what he really wanted right then.

He kept pushing into her mouth until he found the will to get off of his knees. Standing up, he pulled out of her mouth to leave April biting her bottom lip and staring down his cock. He had to cover a little more distance than he'd have liked to reach her again, but the moment he pressed against her lips - wordlessly, softly, and waiting - he looked to her. 

She wasn't reacting other than with a tantalizing grin. Andy realized immediately what he had to do.

"Open up," he commanded, letting his hands rest on the back of her head when she welcomed him inside with a spectacular wealth of saliva. 

As soon as he was only a few inches inside, he looked down to April. His hands were cupping the back of her head and he was still in, April breathing through her nose and occasionally making choking noises, pushing him out for a second so that she could figure out the circular breath again. Then she nodded and gripped his thighs, ready to pinch down the moment it was too far. 

Getting the signal, Andy pulled back and the immediate friction between her soft lips combined with the edges of her teeth made him shiver and nearly lose grip of her head. Then he slowly pumped inside again, feeling himself rut against the warm comfort of her tongue. She made a sound but her nails remained steady, so Andy continued in pulling out for her to catch another deep breath before plunging once again inside her mouth.

He maintained a steady pace, trying to drive as quickly as he could without burying himself into her throat, but Andy knew this was destined to be the end of things. It only took him a few seconds, a few incredible moments, of fucking her mouth before he felt that familiar constriction in his gut. April knew his tells just as well but refused him egress, forcing him to remain lodged inside until she choked roughly, frightening him a little. At the same time, the folding of her throat around his head sent thousands of daggers of pleasure into his body that Andy couldn't resist.

And, with a shudder, he poured into her throat and watched April close her eyes tight and claw his thighs signifying that she was done. Pulling out, some come managed to drip onto the sheets while the majority was left for April. She made a show of swallowing, raising her chin slightly wet and covered with her own slobber so he could see the small movement of her throat and hear the almost chugging noise.

"Good girl," he noted and suddenly the absurdity of his words and the situation dawned on him. 

However, April gave him no time to comment on how immediately strange he felt. They had done this before - and April didn't seem to mind it that much - but Andy never felt at all comfortable with that much power over her. Partially because he felt bad how realizing how _incredible_ it could feel, and partially because he assumed she didn't get any benefit from it. 

It felt almost wrong, but April was kissing him and he could taste himself in her mouth and things - all those worries and everything else, to be fair - started to get blurry. All too soon she broke away from him but Andy had only insatiable hunger for his previous tasting on his mind. After a few moments of the hard orgasm, Andy eventually regained full control of himself and remembered his next goal.

"One more thing," Andy said slowly before grabbing April's shoulders and pushing her back on the bed.

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes veiled in lust when he moved to her stomach. 

"Just this one thing," he murmured, kneeling at the edge of the bed where April's legs were dangling. 

Hiking her legs so that they were bent on the bed, Andy pulled her closer to him on the dirty sheets. If he thought she didn't enjoy what they did, the moment he mouthed the dark underwear and kissed her Andy knew he was dead wrong. The moment he connected with the material his lips met hers and an undeniably drenched pair of panties, sending another bolt of unresolved pleasure through him as he pulled her free. 

For a moment he savored the full sight of her, unbesmirched by the discarded clothing. Those folds he loved teasing with his hands, and his cock in an effort to pull a begging moan out of her, were still swollen from her own hand and housing the nub of flesh his mouth immediately searched for. April groaned when he met her there, hand running down his shoulder until she grabbed his hair, and continued muttering praises and soft approvals as he sucked.

His fingers took over for the rest of her, massaging neatly in the repetitive slide he knew she loved. After a few beats of his mouth glued to her and April's intensifying shudders, Andy moved downward and let his mouth encapsulate every inch of her he could - focusing on each side of her from bottom to top, leaving a trail of incredible taste and curses from April until he reached her clit again and let his hand replace his mouth in furious abandon. After only a handful more of the swipes of his tongue, his hand slowing down only for a moment, and a deep suckling of her lips April clamped her legs a little closer and Andy watched her breasts rise and fall in erratic patterns.

Inspired, Andy moved up with his fingers and thumb applying the pressure he knew April craved he pushed aside a cup and pulled her nipple into his mouth. Only a few moments of working the sensitive expanse of flesh with his teeth followed before he stilled his fingers inside her and felt April rumble to a stop and hit a low note and hold it, the noise hanging on the tail end of the orgasm and only coming down with her body as her chest untightened and Andy slowly pulled himself out.

Andy tried to regulate his breathing again, just as beat as he was before going down on her. April laid back and took a few breaths, her legs still apart and Andy debating going back for at least another dip of his tongue before she stood up.

Watching her lean down for her underwear, Andy tried desperately to work up the ability to push her onto the bed again and fuck her. But he was so spent from her mouth that Andy could only appreciate the view and smile dumbly when she turned around. April seemed just as fucked out and walked back into the bathroom where she had discarded her clothes. When she returned Andy had only just put his own pants back on.

"So, uh, that was..." Andy started, unsure why he suddenly couldn't discuss this kind of thing with her, "that was... something."

"Was it?" she looked taken aback. "I liked it, I dunno about you."

"You did?" he said while his brain was digging up the small remnants of his brief stint in a women's studies course. "It didn't feel, like, invasive?"

"What? No, it's not like I didn't want you to do that," she shrugged and moved him aside to take the soiled sheets off the bed.

"I thought you hated when I do that," he stood up, a little ashamed that he couldn't keep at least the small stain from happening. "Like, it's-"

"Andy, stop," she let the sheet down and walked over to him, cupping his head in her hands. "If you don't want to do it again, we won't. It was just really hot seeing you like that."

Andy gave her an inquisitive look, because all he felt was a weirdly aggressive presence from the night. Almost like he fell into a different persona, a different person he did  _not_ like.

"It's been a while since I've seen you like that - taking control," she smiled and took to folding the sheet. "Besides, all I have to do is say the word and you'll stop. I trust you."

"Maybe we'll try it again... or something," he relented, remembering April's surprise at his dictation and the way he silenced her.

"Cool, but it's my turn next time," she gave him a wry smile and left the room with the sheets folded underneath her arm.

Left in the room, Andy was trying to figure out what she meant. Either way, he couldn't help himself picturing April taking that commanding position and getting more than a little turned on at the idea. It was only a matter of time before he found out what her devious plan was.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are two of the most inspiring things people can do. Thanks for reading either way!


End file.
